


Insomnia

by Wulferious



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: City Observing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: Insomnia never bothered (Y/N), especially on nights where she could just watch the world go by from the roof of their apartment building.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I deal with insomnia on a daily (nightly) basis, but often try to make the best out of it. So here I sit listening to Joji’s Chloe Burbank fan albums, thinking of Daesung and imagining sitting on a rooftop in the middle of the night. Enjoy. I think this fanfiction is best enjoyed listening to Chloe Burbank, specifically 'You Suck Charlie' :)

It was funny to you to think about the rampant nights you spent not sleeping. While the whole world seemed to be quiet in contemplation of the human condition, you were awake. The problem was addressed by your doctor years ago, but no medicine, meditation or pre-bedtime routines ever did the trick in helping you fall asleep on time. That was okay.

Most nights were like this one. Sitting on the ground upon the roof of the apartment building you lived in, leaning on your hands to watch the world go by. The night was always dim, free of starlight because of the far-off light pollution of Seoul even if the lights were used a lot less this late at night. Some street lamps would still be on and the night-life corners of the city were small but still visible, giving you comfort that many people out in the world were just like you.

When you finally rolled out of bed, it was close to 3 AM. Leaving your lover quietly snoring, curled up in the bed with the pile of blankets, you untwisted and pulled down your pyjama shirt. You swung your legs over the side of your bed, stood up and shoved your feet into your slippers, moving as quietly as possible in hopes of not waking him. He, unlike you, slept like a rock for at least 8-9 hours a night; nothing that you were too envious of. You moved out of your room, down the apartment hallway, opening and closing the front door slowly and quietly making your way up the stairs to the roof.

The cold air hit your face as you opened the final door, and you closed your eyes briefly to welcome it. You could already hear the faint whirring of machines, maybe air conditioners, in the distance. The sounds of passing cars would sometimes reach your ears as well, the muted sound of tires on asphalt was something like music to you. You took a seat not too close to the edge of the building, but close enough that you could observe some of the streets below. The lamp posts emitted a damp yellow colour on the ground like amber, illuminating very little but still highlighted the absence of people in the streets. In the direct vicinity, there were close to no lights coming from the buildings themselves except for the local gas station/convenience store.

Of course in the more ‘rural’ area of Seoul, most of what you could see was just apartment buildings. Farther into the city there would be nothing but noise, horns of angry, tired drivers and a strong base from loud music playing in nightclubs. You could never enjoy nights like this in areas like those. Perhaps that’s why you liked living in this part of the city. Peace, quiet and the tingles you got due to the gentle breeze was all you needed.

You had been so occupied in enjoying watching the world pass by that you didn’t hear the door to the roof opening behind you. You jumped and squeaked when a hand touched your shoulder, only to breathe a sigh of relief when you lay eyes on your boyfriend.

“I thought you’d be sleeping,” you say with a smile, calming down your rapid heartbeat. “You startled me.” 

He raised an eyebrow at you, his lips curling into a nearly sarcastic smile. His voice was soft, you could tell he was still shaking off deep sleep. “ _You_ startled _me_. I thought you’d be in bed with me. You really need to start leaving notes.”

“Dae,” you say sweetly as he takes a seat next to you, draping your fluffy robe over your shoulders. “Thank you,” you shrug the robe on a little more, “you need to stop worrying so much.”

“How can I not worry when I wake up to pee only to find out that the love of my life has disappeared without a word? You’re lucky that this is a recurring thing, or else you’d be detained by police instead of me,” Daesung teased, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you close.

“Don’t be dramatic,” you whisper with an airy laugh. “I just like watching the world go by, what I don’t like is bothering you when you’re sleeping.”

Daesung hummed in response, leaning toward you to kiss your forehead. “I know, but the point seems a bit moot now, doesn’t it?”

You chuckled and rolled your eyes at his response, “I guess you’re right.”

He looked over the city, closing his eyes to feel the breeze, opening them again to watch the amber lights flicker by one of the nearly defective street lights below. “It really is beautiful out here.”

You took that moment to observe him. No matter how much you loved looking over the quiet city, no marvel that you could observe from on high ever compared to Daesung. His tousled and messy sleep-hair, thin eyes, thick lips and his nose that you loved to boop. Everything about him was perfect and much more than you could ask for.

“Yeah,” you agree, albeit a little late. “It really is.” Everything faded whenever Daesung was around you. It was just him. You could never quite peel your eyes away, no matter what time of day it was, what he was wearing, how puffy his eyes were or how tired and drained he looked after a long day. Even if he was your complete opposite when it came to your sleep schedule, even if he was away from you during his tours or schedules with BIGBANG. Any time or any way you could see his face was infinitely more comforting than being an insomniac on a roof. 

“I love you, (Y/N).”

You lay your head on Daesung’s shoulder, yawning and stretching your own arm to wrap around his torso. “I love you, too.”

That night you sat silently with him until the sun began to peek from the horizon. A lazy day was in store for you both, standing up to stretch and return home, silently planning to sleep the morning through. The sunrise washed over you like a blanket that had just come out of the dryer, a signal that you had stayed out for too long. Nearly asleep, the two of you stumbled over the unnoticed fatigue of staying awake.

Once you both landed back in bed, Daesung draped the comforter over you as you rested your head against his chest.

“You know,” Daesung whispered, a yawn following, “sometimes I’m glad that you don’t sleep as much as I do.”

“Why’s that?” You ask, draping an arm over his torso as he held you close. 

“If we had both slept through the night, I wouldn’t have seen your face illuminated by the sunrise. I wouldn’t see how peaceful you look in the near silence of the night.” 

You hummed, snuggling as close as you could. “And I wouldn’t see the tired awe on your face as you join me in what little adventures I go on in the middle of the night,”

“And then,” he yawns again, you following seconds later, “returning to bed with the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

You chuckle quietly. “I love you, Daesung.”

“I love you."


End file.
